


You Just Know

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-11
Updated: 2004-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Just something I wrote, Justin makes dinner and they exchange sexual banter. It's fun.





	You Just Know

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I slide open the door to the loft and smile unconsciously, I just can't help it anymore. What the fuck has happened to me? Justin happened to me. He's cooking,wearing a faded t-shirt and his boxers with the strawberries on them. He's listening to Queen, singing along every word to Bohemian Rhapsody. I taught him well. Smells like something...i think it's lemon and garlic and some kind of pepper...I take off my jacket and push the sleeves up on my button down. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his wonderful gorgeous body... I run my hand on the top of his head and feel the fuzzy stuff that's now his hair. 

"Hey", I whisper directly into his ear,taking his hand in mine and holding it.  
"Hey sexy", he says and turns himself around so he's looking up at me, his teal aqua blue eyes sparking something inside of me...

"Whatcha cookin?" I ask slyly, pushing him back against the stove. I run my hand under his shirt, making him moan and he stil manages to give me that fucking smile...

"Hmmm..." he smiles, not answering. Instead, he starts running his hands through my hair, making me grin again. 

"Smells good", I say, lifting him up so he's sitting on the counter. He used to do that. When he was someone else, someone who I used to think was a fucking kid. But I take a step back so I can look at him again, see him for the man that he is, see him for what he's meant to be.

"I made it specially for you, and Bri, I know I've been kind of shitty to you lately, so just, i don't know, let's just eat and hang tonight, alright? I missed ya", he says, and smiles;now we're face to face.  
"Okie dokie", I answer, knowing I'm being immature, but fuck it.  
I can be whatever the fuck I want.

We sit down, turn off the cd player and Justin starts humming absentmindedly as he's making a plate for me.

"You look hot", I say, eliciting a sneaky smile from him as he hands me my plate, touching my hand on purpose when he gives it to me. I look down and see his middle finger pointed at me as he hands me the plate.

"Fuck you", I say, knowing what'll he'll answer back.

"You wish", he says, fucking grinning again and I suddenly want him. Like right fucking now. But I hold out, he made us dinner and I'll be damned if I pass up some good food for a change. So we eat. And it's fuckin amazing.

I pick him up and he laughs, laughs like he used to when I used to do this, a long long time ago...

I carry him to the bed and lay him down. He looks at me sexily, knowing that I want him. He's no fucking dummy.

I laugh, a happy laugh, and slide next to him, so we're just looking at each other. He's the first one to make a move. He grins, starts undressing me, but I pull his face up to mine. I grin and say "You are so not gonna be able to walk tomorrow." He chuckles, and replies "Oh darn, I guess we can't perform for an audience tomorrow at Babylon."

I laugh and say " Oh yeah Sunshine, you'll regain your strength for our show by tomorrow."

He laughs, and kisses me. "If I'm a good boy tonight will you allow me to fuck you?" he asks into my ear.

I grin and say "I'll let you fuck me anyway."

He just smiles.

He knew.

He just wanted to hear it.

Sometimes you just need to hear something out loud to know it's true.

And sometimes, you just know.


End file.
